The present invention relates to a gas generating device, and more particularly to a device which forms a high temperature area above a predetermined surface of a perfume for creating gas and dissipating the same to ambient environment.
It is known that an odor agent or odor plate is widely used in a car or a room for creating desired odor. The odor plate is heated by an odor generating device to dissipate gas to the ambient environment. Such device includes a seat portion for placing the odor plate thereon. The seat portion, has a power socket and an interior mace for receiving a heating plate or a resistor. In general, the heating plate or resistor can conduct the heat to the odor plate for creating gas. Naturally, the power source can be a cigarette lighter of a car.
It is known that in using the odor plate, the density of the gas dissipated from the odor plate is unstable. For example, in the preliminary stage of use, the odor plate will release high density gas to create heavy odor. Subsequently, the density of the released gas will apparently decrease and the smell will be unsatisfactory. This is because that the perfume molecules are mostly accumulated on the surface of the odor plate. In more detail, the odor plate is made of a certain thickness of filter board or laminated board which goes through perfume immersion, freezing and drying procedures. In the perfume immersion procedure, the perfume such filtrates into the filter board that the density of the perfume in the surface layer, inner layer and central layer of the filter board is sequentially decreased. Therefore, strictly speaking, the using life of the odor plate is short because that most of the perfume content is released in the preliminary stage of use.
An improved perfume gas generating device is developed to solve the above problem of uneven density of the released gas. Such device includes a base having a power socket and a heating mechanism disposed in the base. Usually, the heating mechanism includes a heating plate member. In such device, a container containing the perfume is allowed to be placed on a table of the base for receiving the heat conducted from the heating mechanism. Therefore, the thinner the table is, the better the heating effect is. In another type of generating device, the perfume is wrapped in a bag member formed with multiple holes, whereby when the perfume is heated, the perfume gas is able to escape through the holes.
Generally, the perfume container of such device is totally heated by the heating mechanism and when not used, the power circuit is open. Accordingly, the whole bottle or bag of perfume is alternately put under a hot using state and a cold not using state. This causes consumption of more thermal energy and deterioration of the quality of the perfume.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a perfume gas generating device which does not heat the whole perfume contained in the container at the same time and releases perfume gas at even density.